


Love and Lies

by makiii_0326



Series: Lucifer x Alastor [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Demons, F/M, Fallen Angel Lucifer, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Memories, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiii_0326/pseuds/makiii_0326
Summary: "Are you thinking about the radio demon again??" Throat tightening at the question, Lucifer harshly swallowed."So what if i did?""He isn't worth your time anymore. He left you. He's not coming back."
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Lucifer x Alastor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842583
Comments: 22
Kudos: 215





	Love and Lies

"Well, it if isn't Alastor."

Standing in front of the double doors, apple cane on his hand with a wide smile on his face that shows his white shark like teeth, Lucifer stares at the man that he knows long time ago. Different emotions coils inside his chest, like a snake that was about to suffocate its prey to death before eating them. He doesnt let his emotions show on his face though, as he keeps his smile pasted on his face.

Memories of their past vividly flashes through his mind, the hand holding the apple on his cane tighten ever so slightly. As he tries to recall the Alastor that he knows from before.

======

The first time that Lucifer and Alastor met was the day Alastor died.

He woke up from the bed his body was resting at with a start. His red eyes was wide and terrified as he feel his body for any bite marks. When he was sure that he didn't lose any limbs, his red eyes roam around the room. 

Lucifer silently watches him in the dark as the newly transformed demon walk around the room. He's well aware of Alastor's reputation in the land of living, and Lucifer can't wait to witness the full extent of the radio demon's power. He's sure that the other was at least on par with other powerful demons living in hell, given that he had checked the background of the radio announcer's past crimes.

While Alastor was busy looking around the room, Lucifer decided that he'll have his presence noticed. Sitting on the small couch on the other side of the room, the demon king made himself feel comfortable.

"You're fast to adjust. i must say that not panicking when you found out that you ended up in hell is quite a feat."

Whipping his head around to see the person who spoke, Alastor gave him a wary look. The blonde man with rows of shark teeth sitting on the couch was smiling at him. His yellow eyes glint with amusement, and Alastor can't help but feel irritated to think that he's a source of entertainment by this person.

"Given with the crimes I committed while i'm alive, it isn't a surprise that i'll end up here." 

Lucifer shrugged as he stood up. Walking past the new demon he beckoned the other to follow him with a flick of his hand.

"I suppose i owe you an introduction. I'm Lucifer Magne, the King and Ruler of Hell. It's a pleasure to meet you, Alastor"

"The pleasure is mine, King of Hell."

======

"Hmn, not too bad." Lucifer says as he watches Alastor wreck havoc on his kingdom. The radio demon turns his head towards his direction, wide smile on his face as he announces his whole carnage on air.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I was bored so i decided that I'll have myself entertained by your little show."

"Why not start making your own little show, then?"

"If i do that, my entire kingdom will be obliterated. You wouldn't want to undergo death for the second time if it'll be done with my own hands."

"You're so confident with your power, I suppose being the King of Hell have its own perks, huh."

"Yes indeed."

"Yet why don't you have any Queen? Every King has one. Don't tell me no one falls for the likes of you?"

"Ah, that. That's because i was waiting for you."

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to be my Queen, Alastor."

"No. Thank you."

=========

"Al, c'mon lets go out on a date."

"Fuck off Lucifer. I don't have time for your games."

"But we aren't playing a game, honey."

"We are, since you started to pull this shit on me. Now fuck off, i still have to massacre an entire city in the west."

======

"Will you please cut it out?"

"Cut what out, love?"

"Stop acting like you care. And stop calling me 'love'. It's fucking cringy."

"Do you want me to call you Darling then?"

"What? No!"

"Alastor darling~"

"Ugh"

=========

"Al, let's go out on a da-"

"Fuckin' fine! Since you're not stopping anytime soon, might as well."

"....."

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing. I'm just a bit shocked that you agreed. Now let's go before it gets to rowdy outside."

======

"Hey Alastor?" Lucifer murmurs as he fiddles with his apple cane.

"What is it Lucifer?"

"I love you." Covering the other's face with his hand, Alastor hums.

"Hmn, i know."

============

"You know, I met an interesting woman in the gala today."

Looking up from where he was arranging the stack of paperworks that Lucifer needed to sort out later, Alastor gave his lover a curious look.

"And? What does she looks like?"

"Apparently she's a succubus. Unsurprising since she's gorgeous. She's also interested in politics and she keeps on asking about how i manage to rule this whole inferno."

Feeling a tinge of jealousy at the word 'gorgeous', Alastor frowns at his lover as he tilts his head to the side.

"Interesting indeed. But what's more interesting is you called a woman 'gorgeous' for the first time."

Noting the slight change on his lover's voice, Lucifer laughed as he drape himself on Alastor's shoulder.

"Is my darling jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? Never." This tore another laugh from Lucifer before he cup Alastor's cheek so that the other can look at him. Leaving a peck on his lips, Lucifer softly murmurs.

"You're still my most precious treasure, love. No need to be jealous."

"Are you sure?"

"Hmn, i'm sure." Leaving another peck on his lips, Lucifer removed himself from his lover's back.

"Alright." With a small smile, Alastor returns his attention back to the stack of papers in front of him.

======

"Al? Honey? You there?" Lucifer pokes his head inside Alastor's private studio. 

" 'm here. Something wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I was just going to tell you that i have a visitor at work later and that i'll be late. Remember Lilith? She wanted to observe how i run things in receiving newly arrived sinners."

"..."

"Al? Love? Are you okay?"

"Oh yes i'm fine. Have fun at work"

"Hmn, i will. I'll try to go home earlier if i can, alright? Love you."

========

"My King, may i know the reason why you're together with the radio demon?" Lilith asks him as they walk on an empty hallway.

"Ah, is being in love is not enough?"

"No, it absolutely isn't. He can't give you kids, unlike us women who can." This made Lucifer frown. He stops on his tracks to face the woman beside him.

"𝘐It doesn't matter to me if we can't have any children. I love him, and he loves-" he got cut off when Lilith had hugged his chest.

"Does that mean i don't have any chance then?"

"What-" the sudden kiss had Lucifer's mind into screeching halt. The succubus in his arms presses herself closer to him, and the way the other kisses him with such desperation had his mind blare with warning. He doesn't noticed the footsteps that was coming closer as he tries to push Lilith away from him, but it was too late when he heard his lover's voice.

"Lucifer, are you--" The crestfallen look on Alastor's face had Lucifer's heart clench. He pushes Lilith out of the way as he took two steps towards the radio demon.

"Alastor, i can explain-" the sound of radio static fills the entire hallway as Alastor's eyes flash with malicious intent.

"Stay away from me." 

"Al-"

"From now on you'll have to follow the five thousand foot rule, understand?" Alastor briskly leaves, not even sparing a look on Lucifer.

"Alastor, wait-" the hand holding his arm had stopped him from following after the radio demon. Looking at the woman beside him, Lucifer frowns.

"My King, please don't leave me." Lilith said in a quivering voice. Shaking his head, Lucifer removes the hand that was stopping him from going after his lover.

"My lover needs me. Goodbye Lilith."

====

"My King, I heard from your servants that you haven't been going to work lately. Are you alright?"

"Leave me alone, Lilith."

"But my King, i can't leave you like this."

"..."

"Is it about the Radio Demon?"

"...i can't find him. He doesn't want to see me anymore."

"Do you want to have some wine to drink as we talk about this?"

"Yes please."

======

"My King.. i'm pregnant." Shock was evident on his golden eyes as he stares at the succubus in front of him.

"..."

"My King...?" Lilith asks once more when he didn't react. Snapping from his internal turmoil, he lets out a dragged out sigh.

"Fuck."

======

"Darling, are you alright?" Listening to his wife closing the door behind her, Lucifer sighs.

"Yes."

"Are you thinking about the Radio Demon again?" Throat tightening at the question, Lucifer harshly swallowed.

"So what if i did?"

"He isn't worth your time anymore. He left you. He's not coming back"

"..." the words that his wife said was true, and it still hurt. He got distracted when his wife hugs him from behind.

"I don't care if you still love him, but please try to love me and our future daughter." She murmurs, her own golden eyes peering up at him with such sincerity that he feels his mouth filling with bitterness.

"...i'll try." He whispers. This had his wife smile as she pecks on his lips.

"Thank you My King. I love you."

======

"Daddy, i noticed that you always listen to your old radio. Do you like listening to radio, daddy?" Five year old Charlie asks as she plays with her doll. Lucifer ran his fingers through his daughter's hair as he mulls over his answer.

"Yes my princess. Daddy loves listening to the radio"

"But daddy looks so sad whenever he listens to the radio. Did the radio hurt my daddy?" The question had his eyes widening for a bit. Chuckling at his daughter's observant attitude, he pulls her on his lap and gave her a warm hug.

"No baby, Daddy isn't hurt. Daddy is just really absorbed in listening to the news." Charlie smiles up at him.

"Hmn, okay!"

======

"Your Highness, one of the look outs had reported that the Radio Demon was seen in Princess Charlie's hotel." Looking up from where he was reading the reports, Lucifer stares at the radio sitting on the edge of his table.

"Is he alone? Do you know his motives?"

"Yes your highness. He is alone. He had expressed his desire on helping Princess Charlie on running the hotel for his own entertainment." Rubbing his chin, Lucifer stood up from his seat.

"I see. I will take off to give my daughter a visit. Watch over the newly arrived demons in my absence."

"Yes, your HIghness"

=======

"Lucifer." Red eyes warily looks at the demon king standing in the door way.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Stepping inside the hotel, Lucifer makes a swift look at the interior of the lobby.

"Yes indeed-y. I suppose you're here to visit Charlie, given as she's your daughter." Golden eyes gave the radio demon a side glance. Both of them keeps their smile on their faces. But deep inside, Lucifer was a few seconds away from briskly walking towards the other demon and demand that they should talk about the past. 

"I suppose we can talk later then. I have some important matters to discuss with you."

"Ah, that i apologize. I have something important to do later." A swift bow, then Alastor was on his back, walking deeper inside the hotel.

As his daughter rushes to him and gave him a tight hug, he watches the radio demon slink back towards the darkness, crimson eyes glinting in the dark before it disappears. Knowing that Alastor might stay around to have his own fill of entertainment, he still have a chance for them to talk.

After all, if he waited years for the other to comeback, then a few more wouldn't hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> • The parts with == are Lucifer's memories.  
• Lilith had taken advantage of Lucifer when he was drunk, thus ending up with her getting pregnant. Which is also part of her plan to win Lucifer over.  
• Lilith fell in love with Lucifer the first time she met him. And she was also a power hungry succubus, so she made it her mission to have Lucifer ditch Alastor so she can have him instead.  
• i used the headcanon of my roleplay partner on Facebook about how Alastor died.
> 
> That's it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
